Sunday Morning
by Vreezie
Summary: Ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain berdiam diri di rumah.
**Haikyuu** **© Furudate Haruichi**

 _Beberapa hint BL, maybe OOC (maafkan). Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini. Kritik dan saran diterima._

 _Selamat membaca~_

.

Tetsuro menyandarkan sepedanya begitu melihat pintu rumah Kenma tertutup rapat. Ia ingin mengetuk, tapi urung karena daunnya yang berwarna coklat terbuka dan Kenma mengintip sedikit dari celanya. Semuanya terasa begitu familiar mengingat Kenma pernah melakukan hal serupa sebelumnya.

"Ada apa? Ini masih terlalu pagi."

Kenma tak membiarkan pintunya terbuka terlalu lebar, seolah ia sendiri enggan untuk keluar dan merasakan suhu pagi hari yang kelewat dingin—atau mungkin ia tak senang Tetsuro datang. Tetsuro berdeham, keumudian mengabil ponsel untuk melihat jam. Mungkin memang benar ia datang terlalu awal. Bahkan sebelum matahari mengintip ia telah menggilas pedal sepedanya di jalanan.

Lelaki yang rambutnya hitam terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Janjimu kemarin. Kalau aku tak salah ingat, seseorang mengatakan akan menang balap sepeda denganku."

Tetsuro membelakangi Kenma. Matanya melirik melewati bahu. Tapi Kenma kelihatan tak tertarik. Kantung matanya menggantung dan agak hitam. Mungkin Kenma hanya tak kunjung mencerna kata-katanya. Andai Tetsuro mengatakannya dengan lebih gamblang, mungkin remaja itu akan sedikit mengerti.

"Kau begadang lagi?" pada akhirnya Tetsuro berbalik dan memperhatikan Kenma dengan seksama.

Kenma tak menjawab. Alih-alih, matanya menutup separuh dan dahinya hampir terantuk pintu. Remaja itu terlonjak sehingga kelopak matanya terangkat ke atas. Tetsuro tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tau jika Kenma begadang hingga dini hari untuk menyelesaikan permainannya.

"Ah—maaf, aku ngantuk. Pintunya kututup ya, nanti ada orang yang masuk kalau kubiarkan terbuka. Ingin mampir sebentar?" Suara Kenma terdengar lebih pelan dari biasanya.

Tetsuro menggeleng. Ia tak berkeras dengan janji mereka tempo hari. Tapi semua sayang. Tetsuro sudah membawa sepedanya ke sini. Tas cokat yang bergantung di punggungnya telah diisi dengan makanan ringan—yang ia kira mungkin Kenma akan menyukai bersepeda sambil mengisi perutnya. Tetsuro sendiri belum sempat sarapan. Tapi ia juga membawa roti dan minuman.

"Sampai kapan mau berdiri di situ? Ayo berangkat."

Kenma tanpa sadar mengerutkan keningnya. "Berangkat? Kemana? Aku sedang tak ingin kemana-mana."

"Bersepeda. Astaga—bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kemarin?"

Mata Kenma menatap tak mengerti sebelum helaan napas keluar dari hidungnya. "Itu ... bukan begitu."

Kenma tak tau cara penyampaian yang tepat. Ia memandang ke dapan. Tidak—bukan untuk melihat Tetsuro. Yang ia perhatikan adalah cahaya yang sedikit menyelip di antara bahu Tetsuro dan pohon di belakangnya sedang remaja itu diam dan menunggu. Tapi ternyata hal itu tak seperti yang ia duga. Tak ada sedikitpun kehangatan dalam pancarannya.

"Yang kumaksud itu game baru yang kubeli kemarin. Tapi kurasa aku tak mau memainkannya dalam waktu dekat," Kenma mengatakannya dalam suatu nada yang datar, lagi-lagi.

Remaja berambut pirang hitam menguap. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan baju hangat yang agak kebesaran, punggungnya bersandar pada daun pintu. Mendadak Tetsuro melengos saat melihat bahu kiri bajunya yang melorot.

"Kutunggu di dekat sana," Tetsuro menunjuk jalan beraspal yang paritnya terlihat penuh air. "Jangan lama-lama."

Tetsuro mengambil sepedanya, menuntunnya meninggalkan rumah Kenma dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. Ia kesal, tapi di sisi lain berharap agar Kenma lekas menyusulnya; atau ia akan bertambah kesal. Walaupun pada akhirnya, Tetsuro hanya akan kembali kepada dirinya yang semula, seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Kenma menyusul sepuluh menit berikutnya. Baju hangat abu-abu panjang yang dikenakan tadi dilapis dengan jaket tebal. Tapi hanya Kenma saja, sepedanya tak ada. Ia terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya, meskipun Tetsuro yakin jika Kenma belum mau menyentuh air dalam bak mandi sekalipun airnya hangat.

 _Musim dingin terlalu dingin dan musim panas terlalu panas_ , Tetsuro sampai hafal. Musim dingin bagi Kenma adalah semua hari-hari dimana suhunya berdigit satu sekian. Sekalipun itu di tangah musim semi.

"Kenapa kau tak membawa sepeda?"

"Melelahkan."

"Lalu kau mau berjalan kaki sedang aku bersepeda?"

"Bukan masalah. Aku bisa berjalan hingga toko buah yang masih tutup di dekat pertigaan sana."

Tetsuro memperhatikan telunjuk Kenma yang mengarah ke tempat yang dimaksud. Jaraknya pendek sekali. Bahkan Tetsuro yakin ia bisa menempunya dengan lari tiga menit.

Kenma berjongkok di tepian jalan dan memeluk lututnya, kemudian tanpa sengaja terduduk di atas rumput. "Aku ingin duduk saja di sini. Pergilah dulu, tak apa," katanya tanpa menoleh. Ia lebih memilih mencabuti rumput dan memainkan dengan jemarinya.

Seharusnya Tetsuro tak melupakan fakta jika Kenma bukanlah orang yang antusias. Tetsuro mengampiri dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Kenma menguap lagi.

"Kalau ngantuk tidur saja. Akan kubangunkan nanti."

 _Tidur dimana?_ Kenma mengirim isyarat lewat pandangan mata. Tetsuro, saat itu, tanpa ragu merengkuh kepala Kenma dan mendekatkannya pada dirinya. Ia tak menunggu remaja itu melontarkan semua protes runtut yang kemudian akan hilang seperti angin yang berhembus. Tapi Tetsuro salah karena Kenma bahkan tak menolak sama sekali.

Rencana bersepeda bersama urung. Tetsuro membiarkan kenma tertidur di pundaknya.

END

.

 _A/N : Akhirnya, untuk pair tercinta. Tapi pas ngetik part Kenma, kebanyangnya malah Tan*ka dari fandom sebelah. Maafkan (2)._

 **VEE**

 **02-05-16**


End file.
